


Just A Bit of Fun

by starry_nights88



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Love Spell, M/M, jimon, jimon day, love spell gone wrong, not really a love spell, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_nights88/pseuds/starry_nights88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace gets hit with a love spell. Simon is confused, Clary <s>goes catatonic</s> thinks it's funny, and <s>everyone else is having way too much fun with Jace's over-dramatic, near Shakespearean confessions</s> how are Simon and the <i>Mona Lisa</i> similar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Bit of Fun

The knocking – hard and insistent and impatient – echoed through the apartment and, for a moment, Simon was too terrified to answer it because, really, what good could come from answering a knock that was practically beating the door off its hinges. He stepped into the living room, slow and hesitant like an alert rabbit as the knocking carried on and on and, suddenly, it stopped with a frustrated growl.

"Simon? Simon! I know you're there! _Open up_!"

And, suddenly, Simon knew who was on the other side of his front door, though he had never heard Jace's voice take on that particular tone before. If Simon hadn't known better, he would've thought Jace was begging, pleading, _whining_ to be let into the apartment Simon shared with Jordan. But, that was so impossible, so ridiculous –

Simon snorted softly, shaking his head at himself, as he crossed the living room and, immediately, pulled the door open for his friend. "What's – "

But, he never got the chance to finish his question, his greeting. Instead, Jace launched himself at Simon, wrapping his arms around the vampire's waist and squeezing (because Simon _refused_ to think that Jace was _hugging_ him) tighter and harder than Simon was comfortable with admitting.

"Um, right…" Simon said, obviously confused, as he placed his hands and Jace's shoulders and shoved the older boy away from him – an action that was much harder than one would think for a vampire, but _holy hell_ , did Jace have a tight grip. 

However, Simon did not move his hands fast enough, and Jace's moved to grasp Simon's. His grip was tight, but gentle and caring as he pulled them off of his shoulders and held them in front of his face. He looked at Simon and, distantly, Simon's stomach twisted as Jace's eyes shined. "I've been waiting all day – no, no, _forever_ to say this to you – "

Simon – Simon was having a hard time believing what was happening, or what was about to be happen, about to be said, because it felt a little like a love confession, but that couldn't be. It was Jace, and Jace was madly in love with Clary, and why did Simon feel like running back into his apartment and closing the door in Jace's face rather than face the words that were about to come out of his mouth, " – I love you. I'm _in_ love with you. I've always been in love – "

"No," Simon said simply, interrupting Jace, as he tugged his hands out of the blond's grasp. "Just no."

"No?" Jace replied, confused and hurt, but Simon only shook his head – not at Jace, but at the entire situation, whatever the situation was. "But, I live and breathe for you, Simon. I love you. I need you – "

He was reaching for Simon again, but the other boy side-stepped him and stepped back into the apartment. However, he wasn't quick enough in closing the door. Jace was already pushing his way inside, pushing his way up against Simon a-and _whoa_ , was he fit and hard in all the right – no, in all the _wrong_ places! 

And, Simon twisted out of the way, holding his arm up in between himself and Jace. "You just wait right there," he said seriously, his voice trembling slightly because Jace's eyes were shades darker and more intense than they had been in the hall, and it was somewhat disturbing, and Simon shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled his cell phone out.

Maybe Clary would know what was going on. Maybe she could fix this.

\- - -

Except she couldn't. She didn't. It wasn't her fault. And, she tried – tried to keep him in the Institute, but he was a sneaky little bastard and gave her slip. Jace gave _everyone_ the slip.

_"Magnus said he was just having a bit of fun – "_

"A bit of _fun_?!" Simon growled through gritted teeth, batting at Jace's hands as the blond pressed himself against the vampire's side, desperate for attention – desperate, it seemed, to get his hands on Simon's body, no matter the costs. "Your _boyfriend_ is currently _molesting_ me and you think this is all _a bit of fun_?"

_"Well, it was pretty funny when he was comparing you to the Mona Lisa and saying how your eyes shine like stars – he's really poetic, you know. Cheesy, but poetic."_

But, Simon hardly cared about the similarities between himself and the Mona Lisa (where were the similarities? But, that was a question for later pondering), or how his eyes shined like stars (cheesy, much?), right now, all he wanted was for it to _stop_. 

"Give me Magnus' number," Simon demanded. "Text it to me right now, Clary. Right – _move your hand, Jace_!"

Simon's voice was strangled, almost a hiss, as his free hand flapped wildly in Jace's direction and all the while, _all the while_ , Clary cackled wildly on the phone. Disgusted, Simon did the only thing he could, he hung up on Clary and whipped around to face Jace, his finger held fiercely in front of him as he glared at Jace and was prepared to deliver a very real, very intense lecture on _keeping your hands to yourself_.

Except, Jace sidled into his personal space and, once again, wrapped his arms around Simon's waist and tugged him closer. " _Finally_ ," Jace purred, his eyes hot, and the words died on Simon's tongue. "I thought you'd never hang up. I thought you had forgotten all about me," he murmured softly, a little raw, as he leaned close to Simon and, immediately, the action set alarms off in Simon's mind because that's _exactly_ how one moved in for a – and that was not going to happen, except –

It happened.

Jace's lips were surprisingly soft, only very slightly chapped, but very insistent as they pressed against Simon's. And, his first thought was; _shit just hit the fan_ , because suddenly, this wasn't Jace just spouting off sickly, sweet love confessions or even comparing Simon to great works of art. He had taken things a step further, crossed a very bold and dangerous line, he had made things _physical_. 

His second thought was of Clary, of what she could possibly say when she found out that Simon had let her boyfriend kiss him, but then Simon remembered the girl's laughter – echoing in his ear while Jace had his hand firmly on Simon's ass. So, maybe Clary wouldn't be hurt. She'd probably just laugh at him some more.

\- - -

His third thought – having taken place sometime later; after Jace had slipped him some tongue and, very briefly, Simon had freaked out again before relaxing back into the kiss and Jace's lips, with his tongue in Simon's mouth – was; _kissing Jace isn't so bad_. It was, actually, rather nice.

So nice, in fact, that Simon found himself wrapping his arms around Jace's shoulders. He tilted his head just so, just _right_ , making their faces and lips slot together so much easier, making the kiss so much better. Jace was such an eagerly giving kisser, licking into Simon's mouth and touching every inch, even coaxing Simon's tongue into playing as well. All the while, making Simon groan softly in pleasure.

Jace broke the kiss, not even a moment later, and while panting softly against Simon's jaw, softly said, "I want to hear you." His lips skated along Simon's jaw line, finally ending in a sharp nip that made the vampire gasp out loud. " _Yes_ ," Jace growled softly against his ear, and Simon's entire body tightened and, for the first time, he felt his cock throb in response.

Suddenly, things were getting a little out of hand, but Simon couldn't bring himself to push Jace away as he returned to Simon's neck – surprisingly sensitive and receptive for being a vampire. Simon's entire body was shaking as Jace kissed, licked, and nipped his way along Simon's neck. And, Simon wanted. He wanted –

And, was that his phone? It sounded like his phone bussing, alerting him to a text message, and – _that's right_! Clary was supposed to text him Magnus' number, so Simon could call and get Jace straightened out. Simon's eyes snapped open (when had be closed them?) and, again, he twisted his way out of Jace's embrace. Only, this time, he was sorry to break it.

He ignored Jace's hands – grasping and pulling, and when that failed, his body pressed against Simon's, pressed him into the couch as Simon reached for his phone. "Will you – " Simon said, swatting behind him, his knees on the couch, but Jace only hummed in a noncommittal fashion, and then Simon felt the blond's lips against his skin again.

Really. Things were starting to get out of control, out of his control. Simon didn't want to stop, he realized with a start. He didn't want to call Magnus and find a way to fix this, but _this_ was _wrong. This_ wasn't Jace, and Simon couldn't let him make a mistake like this.

He flipped open his phone. Got Magnus' number from Clary's text. And, _finally_ , he called the warlock responsible for Jace's odd behavior in the first place.

\- - -

"You really don't feel guilty?" Alec asked, looking up at his boyfriend with a dubious expression.

Magnus simply shook his head, barely able to keep the delighted smirk off of his features. He didn't want to rub it in Alec's face, after all. He had been so against this little plan in the first place. "There's nothing to be guilty about," he pointed out. "Love spells don't exist. Not really. I can't – _no one_ can create love. I simply magnified the love Jace already felt towards Simon until it couldn't be contained."

Alec blinked once, then twice, and then he frowned – and, Gods above, Magnus hated it when his lover frowned. It did nothing to bring out those darling blue eyes of his. "But, don't you think you couldn't have _warned_ them before you cast the spell on Jace?"

"Now," Magnus said, grinning wickedly. "Where would the fun be in that, love?"

The black haired, blue eyed shadowhunter rolled his eyes and, really, Magnus thought it was a bit dramatic of Alec, but he chuckled anyway as he hugged his boyfriend closer to him, dropping a quick kiss to the top of his head. It was at that precise moment when his cell phone went off in his pocket, and sighing softly, he eased some space between him and Alec and fished it out of his coat.

"Who is it?" Alec asked curiously, leaning over slightly to look for himself.

The name flashing across his cell's screen made Magnus chuckle softly, almost deviously while Alec groaned softly, "Oh, you're in trouble now." And, maybe, Magnus was if he had misread Simon any, but really – he had been reading before for years. He was fairly sure he could tell when two people had the hots for each other, and Simon and Jace? They just _screamed_ sexual tension and frustration.

"Maybe so," Magnus agreed, grinning crookedly at Alec. "But, it's fun, isn't it?" 

He didn't find out if Alec thought it was fun, though, because he had to answer his phone before it went to voicemail, although it'd serve Sherwin right to deal with Jace for a few hours. But, no, Magnus wasn't cruel. He, actually, wanted to help these two idiot boys find happiness.

_"What did you do to him?"_ Simon demanded over the phone.

Magnus, on the other hand, had to choke back chuckles. "Is – is that _kissing noises_ I hear in the background Sheldon?"

_"It's Simon, and – "_ His voice suddenly, and for a short moment, sounded muffled as though he put his hand over it. _"—would you stop it? I'm trying to fix you!"_

_"M'not broken – "_

"Really, Sherwin, he's telling the truth," Magnus agreed, his tone matter of factly. "And, you sound very, very busy. Are you sure you want to be having this conversation right now? I could call back later. Perhaps, tomorrow?"

_"No! N-no!"_ Except, Magnus couldn't tell if that was directed at him or whatever naughty deed Jace was currently up to, but then he heard a strangled gasp and the softest of sighs.

Raising an eyebrow delicately, Magnus pulled the phone away from his ear and looked to Alec, and in a stage-whisper said, "I think Sherwin's virtue's about to be compromised!"

"…who's Sherwin?" Alec asked, confused, but didn't receive an answer as Magnus lifted the phone back to his ear.

"Look, Sheldon, as much as I'd love to help you, Alec and I are on a date and you're interrupting," he said, his voice matter-of-factly and almost bored, though his cat-eyes were alight with amusement. "So, stop fighting it – stop fighting Jace, because he isn't under the effects for a love spell. They _do not_ exist, and his feelings are just as real as yours. So, enjoy your night and use protection. We wouldn't want little half-breeds running around, now would we?"

With that, as easy as pie, Magnus snapped his phone closed and shoved it back into his pocket before taking his lover's hand. "Come on," he said, tugging Alec towards the usher. "The movie's starting soon and I want to get a good seat – in the back, in the darkest part of the theater –"

"I'm not doing anything in a theater, Magnus…"

Magnus chuckled darkly. "Who said _you'd_ have to do anything?" He pointed out with a wicked grin.

\- - -

And, across town, Simon did stop fighting against Jace. He stopped fighting against his feelings. And, Simon stopped fighting against his own feelings. That night, with Jace, he enjoyed himself. He enjoyed himself three times – the third time interrupted when Jordan came in from his late shift; cussing and screaming about having to bleach his eyes out. That's when they, Jace and Simon, retired to the vampire's bedroom and slept together.

I mean, _really_ slept together. They fell asleep together and, the next morning (well, more like afternoon, but vampires were notoriously nocturnal and most shadowhunter business was dealt with at night) they woke up together, and just as Magnus had said – Jace's feelings were as real as Simon's.


End file.
